


I like your eyes (I like your shape)

by torches



Category: Saya no Uta
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is strange.</p><p>(Title: "Overpower Thee", Auf der Maur.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your eyes (I like your shape)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/gifts).



Sex is strange. It's all grunts and motions that Saya understands on a kinetic level, but all the motions are wrong - are _less_ ; what a small tentacle Fuminori uses for seeding! How dry his skin is, how trapped his body must feel! She wishes she could release him from it, but then he wouldn't be her Fuminori. This human form that separates them makes their connection sweeter - she loves him for it, maybe? Yes. She loves him. That's why the pathetic smallness of this human frame so excites her.

She wants. She wants _him_. And she has him.


End file.
